Episode 77
Kampf der Giganten ist dei 77. Episode aus dem Anime InuYasha. Handlung Die vier Geschwister vom Stamm der Pantherdämonen halten Kagome, Miroku, Sango und die Dorfbewohner noch immer gefangen und wollen sie ihrem Meister opfern. Sie machen es Inu Yasha, Sesshōmaru und Kōga nicht leicht, ihre Freunde zu befreien, zumal außerdem noch der Pantherkönig zu neuem Leben erwacht. Es kommt zum Kampf der Giganten. Detaillierte Handlung Inu Yasha kämpft noch immer gegen das Blumenmädchen, doch dieses erschafft eine große Masse an Illusionen von sich, sodass Inu Yasha nicht weiß, gegen welche er kämpfen muss. Kōga weicht den Blitzen des großen Panthers aus, doch an seiner Stelle trifft einer der Blitze Rōyakan. Kara kämpft gegen Sesshōmaru, doch sie hat nicht den Hauch einer Chance, sodass Tōran ihr beispringen muss. Tōran dachte, dass Sesshōmaru schwächer wäre als früher, da er nicht Tessaiga besitzt. Nach einem weiteren Unentschieden verschwindet sie und kündigt das Opfern der Dorfbewohner an. Kōga weicht den Blitzen des von Shūran immer noch aus und schließlich trifft er ihn so hart, dass sich auch dieser Dämon zurückzieht. Royakan wurde derweil nicht verletzt, er wurde durch den Blitz bloß eingeschläfert. Jaken kann die Illusionen des Blumenmädchens, Shunran, mit seinem Jintōjō verbrennen, sodass dieses sich auch vor Tessaiga zurückziehen muss. Daraufhin sitzen alle vier Pantherdämonen vor ihrem großen, skelettierten Meister mit den zu opfernden Leuten, Sesshōmaru kommt an, doch er kann den Bannkreis der Panther nicht durchbrechen. Der Meister schluckt nun die Juwelensplitter, doch er hat noch keine Seele; er verlangt unentwegt nach einer. Miroku, Sango und Kagome werden besorgter; Kōga kann den Bannkreis außerdem ebenso wenig durchbrechen wie Sesshōmaru. Tōran ist sehr stolz auf den Bannkreis des Panthermeisters. Die Eingeschlossenen müssen sich erstmal gegen den Panther zur Wehr setzen, doch dieser muss Miroku nur angucken und er erstarrt. Dann kommt Inu Yasha und mit dem roten Tessaiga, dass Sesshōmaru sehr erstaunt, vernichtet er die Barriere. Jaken ist ebenso erstaunt und redet Sesshōmaru mal wieder damit voll. Koga und Inu Yasha bleibt wenig Zeit, sich um Kagome zu streiten, denn die Klaue des großen Panthermeisters rast auf Inu Yasha zu, der jedoch kommt dagegen an und zerbricht die Skelettklaue. Kagome animiert nun die Dorfbewohner, zu verschwinden. Dabei stellen sich ihr die Panther in den Weg, doch sie schiebt die Panther einfach zur Seite: Sie dürfen ih ja nichts tun, da sie die "Seele" für den Meister liefern soll. Die Wölfe helfen ihr, indem sie die Panther zusammenhauen. Sango kümmert sich um Miroku, die bekommen dann Hilfe von Hachiemon, Kirara und Shippō. Inu Yasha versetzt dem Meister einen starken Hieb. Tōran verspricht, dass der Meister seine Seelen noch bekommt. Sesshōmaru erinnert sich daran, wie er vor 50 Jahren die Pantherdämonen nicht verfolgen konnte, weil er mit Tenseiga nichts anrichten konnte. Er meint, Tessaiga zu benötigen, doch er weiß auch, dass er es nicht führen kann. Inu Yasha wird von dem Schrank zu Boden geworfen, doch Sesshōmaru fegt die vier Panther mit Tōkijin einfach weg. Nun jedoch sind sich die Brüder nicht einig, wer die Panther vernichten soll, und bekämpfen sich daher erstmal gegenseitig mit den Schwertern. Jaken ist entsetzt, dass sich die beiden nicht zusammentun, ebenso wie die Panther, doch denen ist es ganz recht, denn nun wollen sie ihre Kräfte gegen die Brüder bündeln. Dann jedoch gibt der Meister der Panther wieder von sich, dass er Seelen braucht und nimmt sich die der vier Panthergeschiwster. Außer Tōran sterben sie alle, Inu Yasha und Sesshōmaru hören auf zu kämpfen. Der Meister bekommt nun wieder einen Körper aus Fleisch und will Inu no Taishōs Söhne vernichten. Sesshōmarus Tōkijin setzt den ersten Schlag, doch der Meister fegt ihn einfach weg, die Kaze no Kizu beeindruckt ihn auch nicht. Er kann jedoch Blitze aus seinen Krallen schießen, die anderen wundern sich, wieso der Panther wieder Seelen hat. Sesshōmaru wird sehr sauer, als er erneut abgewehrt wird, und will in seine dämonische Form zurück. Doch Tenseiga gibt ihm einen Wink und mit Tenseiga belebt er die drei Pantherbrüder wieder, sodass der Meister keine Seelen mehr hat. Dann sagt er Inu Yasha, dass er ihm den Rest geben soll und eine zweite Windnarbe überlebt der Meister tatsächlich nicht. So bekommt er auch die Juwelensplitter wieder. Die Panther erfahren, dass Sesshomaru sie wiederbelebt hat, doch dieser ist schon weg. Tōran indessen beschließt, wieder in den Westen zu verschwinden und richtet Sesshōmaru über Inu Yasha noch einen Dank aus. Rōyakan ist sehr traurig, dass er Sesshōmaru nicht helfen konnte. Die Dorfbewohner sind sehr dankbar für ihre Rettung. Inu Yasha und Kōga wollen sich wieder streiten, doch Kagome beendet es auf die übliche Methode. Rin wird von Sesshōmaru und Jaken wieder abgeholt, sie war aus Gefährlichkeitsgründen nicht mit auf der "Tour". Soundtracks #Inu Yasha Transformed #Title Card Theme #Fierce Battle #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age (ab 1:08) #Hell Bug, Saimyousho #Dark Priestess, Tsubaki #Narakus Treachery (ab 0:10) #Attack (ab 1:07) #? #Narakus Treachery (ab 0:10) #Miasma #Inu Yasha Transformed (ab 0:48) #Demon Charm #Searching for the Sacred Jewel (ab 1:05) #Sit Down! #Half Demon, Inu Yasha